Je plaide non coupable
by Perle bleue
Summary: Lily est accusée de meurtre et doit prouver son innocence. Quand James la trouve, il lui promet de l'aider avec l'aide des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo**

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté du tout mais je suis vraiment débordée ces temps-ci avec le lycée et les activités extra-scolaires! Bref, maintenant, c'est les vacances et j'ai tout le temps de me reconcentrer sur toutes mes histoires! **

**Celle-la peut ressembler un peu de l'histoire entre Peter et Sirius le jour de la mort de James et Lily sauf que cette fois, c'est Lily qui est accusée de meurtre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que cela m'arrive ? Je menais un petite vie bien tranquille et voilà que tout a été chamboulé. Maintenant je suis recherchée pour meurtre et personne ne peut m'aider ! Il va falloir que je prouve mon innocence tout seule sans que personne ne découvre qui je suis. En clair, c'est mission impossible. Le seul endroit où je suis sure de ne pas être trouvée est la Cabane Hurlante. Ces histoires de fantômes qui hantent ces lieux, je n'y crois pas et jusqu'ici, rien de bizarre ne s'est produit. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour y entrer vu que les entrées sont toutes condamnées mais j'y suis arrivée. Sauf que maintenant je n'arrive plus à refermer la porte. Après tout, ce n'est pas bien grave, je sais que personne n'ose s'en approcher.

Comment autant de choses ont-pu se passer en une seule journée ? Retournons en arrière, le jour où tout à commencé.

**72 heures auparavant **

Un bruit contre la fenêtre me réveille, comme si on frappait contre la vitre. J'ouvre les yeux mais la lumière m'éblouit et je suis obligée de les refermer. Je fais une deuxième tentative un peu plus concluante, cette fois. La raison de ce bruit est un hibou qui attend dehors que je lui ouvre. Je me lève difficilement et laisse l'oiseau entrer dans ma chambre. Il lâche une lettre sur mon lit et repart aussitôt.

Intriguée, je m'empare de la lettre. Mon adresse est écrite en encre noire mais je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Je la retourne pour voir le sceau du Ministère de la Magie dessus. Que me veulent-t-ils ?

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et lit attentivement.

_Mademoiselle Lily Evans,_

_Etant guérisseuse, vous avez pris en charge Mr Lucas Meldows, blessé par les Mangemorts il y a quelques jours. J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que Mr Meldows est mort au sein de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. La raison de sa mort n'est pas encore définie, c'est pourquoi vous êtes convoquée au bureau de Mr Marchall pour un interrogatoire à dix heures précises._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Mademoiselle, mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Bartemius Croupton,_

_Directeur du département de la justice magique._

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mr Meldows est mort ! C'est impossible ! Hier, je l'avais bien soigné, il allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Si je reçoit cette lettre de Barty Croupton, c'est qu'il me croit coupable.

Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est neuf heures. Je me lève rapidement et me prépare le plus vite possible, redoutant le rendez-vous. Je sort de mon appartement et marche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant un magasin qui affiche une pancarte « Fermé pour rénovation ». Je m'approche du mannequin derrière la vitrine et dis :

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Marchall au sujet d'un patient.

Le mannequin acquiesce légèrement et je m'avance pour traverser la vitre. Arrivée à l'accueil de l'hôpital, je dis bonjour à la femme de l'accueil et monte directement au quatrième étage. Plus j'avançais, plus je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'arrive enfin devant le bureau de mon supérieur et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, je frappe à la porte.

- Entrez

J'ouvre doucement la porte et entre dans la pièce. Mr Marchall est assis derrière son bureau l'air soucieux. Une femme est à côté de lui. Je la connais : Amelia Bones. On était amies à l'époque de Poudlard même si on ne traînait pas beaucoup ensemble. En me voyant, elle me sourit tristement.

- Ah Lily ! On vous attendait. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je vous présente Amélia Bones qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie au département de la Justice Magique.

Je m'assis sur une des deux chaises qui se trouvait devant son bureau et attends la suite, nerveuse.

- Lily, comme vous l'avez appris, votre patient, Mr Lucas Meldows est mort. D'après nos dossiers, vous êtes la dernière personne à être allée le voir avant sa mort. Avez-vous remarquez quelques chose d'étrange ?

- Non, Mr Meldows était en voie de guérison, rien de plus normal. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Lily…

Je lève la tête vers Amelia qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

- J'ai appris pour la mort de tes parents et je te présente toutes mes condoléances. Tu as pris, par la suite, deux semaines de congés, c'est bien cela ?

J'acquiesce ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

- Tu as repris le service avant hier. Il est normal que tu aurais pu être déconcentrée ou perturbée.

- Je vais très bien tout comme Mr Meldows l'était, dis-je cassante.

- Des membres du personnel ont affirmés t'avoir vu fatiguée ou perdue dans tes pensées.

- Et bien, ils ont mal vu, répondis-je simplement. Je sais ce que vous pensez et je vous jure que tout s'est passé parfaitement normalement et je sais que je n'ai commis aucune erreur !

Mr Marchall et Amélia échangent un regard et mon supérieur soupire

- Je veux bien le concevoir mais il y a trop de signes contre vous, Lily, dit-il. Une enquête va être ouverte et en attendant, je n'ai pas le choix…je dois vous suspendre.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela ! Juste parce que j'ai perdue des membres de ma famille ne justifie pas la mort de quelqu'un !

- Je suis désolé, Lily.

Ne pouvant plus rester dans cet endroit, je me lève et sans même un au revoir, sors de la pièce. Je cours vers la sortie et une fois dehors, je prends une grande inspiration comme si je manquais d'air. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment qu'on me dise si oui ou non, je suis accusée d'avoir tué un homme involontairement.

Je repense à mes parents. Et Pétunia. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'enterrement et même là-bas, nous ne nous sommes pas parlées. J'ai envie de la voir. Je sais qu'elle habite au quatre, rue Privet Drive avec son mari (que j'ai toujours détesté d'ailleurs), Vernon Dursley. Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Vernon mais chacun ses goûts comme on dit.

Je décide donc d'aller lui rendre visite. Je prend le métro et le bus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans sa rue. Je marche lentement cette fois, ne sachant quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Je m'arrête devant le numéro quatre et avance jusqu'à son perron. Je sonne et attends anxieusement que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

Celle-ci ne tarde pas à le faire laissant voir Pétunia me regardant, surprise. Puis son regard devient froid et elle me demande d'une voix neutre :

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

C'est moi ou soit elle a perdue la mémoire, soit elle fait semblant de ne pas me connaître ?

- Pétunia, c'est moi Lily, ta sœur…

- Je n'ai pas de sœur, vous devez vous tromper.

Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de sortir. J'ai l'impression que je viens de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille comme s'il était mort.

- Mais Pétunia, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je suis ta sœur !

- Une sœur ne tue pas ses parents.

J'ouvre de grands yeux et je ne peux empêcher, cette fois, mes larmes de tomber. Je crois que ça fait trop pour une seule journée.

- Pétunia ! Je ne les ai pas tués ! Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille.

- Si ! Tu fais partie de leur monde, tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Si tu n'étais pas devenue comme eux, jamais ils ne seraient mort ! TU ES UN MONSTRE !!

Je tombe à genoux, n'en pouvant plus. Les larmes coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle a raison tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, ils ne seraient jamais morts. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. Cette phrase résonne sans cesse dans mon esprit.

- Maintenant, je te préviens. Je ne veux plus te voir et ne t'approche plus de moi ou de Vernon, c'est clair ? Un monstre comme toi ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde.

Elle claque la porte me laissant toute seule dans cette rue déserte. Je me relève non sans peine, et essaie de sécher mes larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Sa dernière phrase m'a blessée au plus profond de moi. Voilà ce que ma sœur pense de moi. Voilà, aujourd'hui, ce que je suis : Lily Evans, suspendue pour erreur médicale, n'ayant plus de famille. Cela fait un peu mélodramatique, non ? Mais le pire reste encore à venir.

Je prends mon sac tombé par terre et commence à errer, n'arrivant même pas à marcher droit.

J'arrive au tournant d'une rue (Magnolia Crescent, je crois) et étouffe un cri d'horreur. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est tout simplement un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar dans lequel je ne semble pas me réveiller ! D'abord, la mort de mes parents, ensuite la mort de Mr Meldows, après Pétunia et maintenant ça !

Devant moi se trouve une douzaine de moldus…inertes…immobiles…morts…Au milieu de ce massacre se tient une personne debout. Cette personne, c'est…moi ? Okay, là je suis quasiment sur d'être en plein cauchemar. A moins que j'ai une sœur jumelle, je ne crois pas qu'il existe quelqu'un qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau sur cette terre. Ah moins que…Tiens, mon double vient de se tourner vers moi en souriant. D'accord, maintenant mon double est une psychopathe. Il n'y a aucun doute de qui est l'auteur cette horreur. Elle s'avance lentement vers moi son sourire s'agrandissant. Je croirais me voir dans un miroir.

- Polynectar ou Métamorphomage ?

Et bien oui, ce sont les deux seules solutions à mon problèmes. A moins que j'ai des hallucinations, ce que je doute fortement. Le sourire de mon double s'agrandit.

- Je pencherai pour le deuxième, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? me demande-t-elle.

- J'en dis que ça me va. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Quoi de plus étrange que de parler avec mon double comme si on buvait du thé alors qu'il y a une douzaine de morts autour de nous.

- Non, c'est toi qui a fait ça. Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Tout s'éclaire à présent dans ma tête. C'est un coup monté ! La mort de mes parents, l'hôpital et maintenant ça ! Ils veulent faire croire que j'ai tué douze personnes après avoir craqué sur le coup des émotions ! Mon double semble avoir compris ce qui se trame dans ma tête puisque son sourire ne semble pas vouloir partir.

- Ah tu as enfin compris ? Tu es très intelligente, plus que je ne le croyais. Les aurors vont bientôt arriver. Si je suis comme toi, c'est au cas où tu t'enfuirais, simple mesure de précaution.

- Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Si, je ne serais pas là, tu te serais fait passé pour moi…

- Oui, mais maintenant que tu es là…

Elle sort sa baguette et j'ai juste le temps de plonger à terre pour éviter le sort. J'ai quelques égratignures sur les mains mais rien de bien grave. Je sort ma baguette de ma poche et me relève. J'observe quelque chose d'étrange sur sa baguette.

- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Vous allez même jusqu'à aller chercher la même baguette que moi.

- Le maître aime que les choses soit bien faites.

Le maître ? Ohh non, c'est bien ma veine ! Tout ça c'est un coup de l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde et des esclaves de l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde !…D'accord, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour mais plutôt de réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi faire tout ça juste pour moi ?

- Mon maître se lasse de tuer…

Il se lasse de tuer ? Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ?

- …et il avait besoin d'un jeu ou un défi si tu préfères. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe en victime ?

Il appelle ça un jeu ? J'en apprends tous les jours !

- Et tu as accepté de te mettre dans la peau d'une vulgaire petite sang-de-bourbe ? Tu en as du courage !

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai pris du temps à accepter cela.

Voilà qu'elle se met à me parler comme si j'étais son amie !

_Crack ! _

Oh oh, les aurors son arrivés…je me tourne vers…moi et lui lançait un regard menaçant.

- Bon, je te laisse te faire passer pour moi, tu as mon autorisation. Désolé, je dois te fausser compagnie mais je te jure qu'on se retrouvera un jour ! Même si je ne sais pas qui tu es…les métamorphomage sont assez rare tu sais…

Et sans rien dire de plus, je transplane chez moi. C'est déjà ça qu'elle prenne ma place, j'ai le temps de prendre quelques affaires et de partir. C'est là que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon sac…Oh non ! En plongeant à terre, je l'ai fait tombé et j'ai oublié de le reprendre ! Une preuve de plus contre Lily Evans ! Je m'empare d'un sac de voyage et prends le nécessaire : vêtements, nourriture et d'autres objets.

Après avoir pris tous ce qu'il me fallait, je transplane de nouveau, cette fois à Pré-au-Lard.

**Aujourd'hui**

Voilà comment je me suis foutue dans un pétrin pareil. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier…ni moldus d'ailleurs. Il y a très peu de lumière dans cette maison vu que toutes les entrées sont condamnés ce qui est bien d'un côté. Personne ne peut me voir.

Je sursaute. J'ai entendu un craquement venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait s'aventurer ici. Je prend ma baguette et me lève, en évitant de faire du bruit. J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers pendant que je m'avance vers la porte. La poignée de celle-ci commence à tourner et je lève ma baguette. Simple mesure de précaution, comme dirait mon double.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en me laissant une p'tite review!**

**Tout semble s'acharner contre Lily, la pauvre! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger!**

**Bisouss**

**Perle Bleue**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!! Me voici avec le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Noriane: **Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que c'est mal tombé pour Lily! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger! Bisouss

**JPloveLE:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui, c'est bien un Maraudeur comme tu as pu le deviner mais pas n'importe lequel! Voici là suite que tu attendais en éspérant qu'elle va te plaire!! Kiss

* * *

On dirait que la scène se passe au ralentit, comme dans un film. La poignée tourne tout doucement et moi j'attends, j'attends. Je suis déjà prête. Première chose à faire : désarmer la personne. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban. Deuxième chose à faire : la convaincre que je suis innocente. C'est pas gagné en tout cas…

Ah, la porte commence à s'ouvrir et laisse place à…Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Que fait-il là ? Jamais je ne me serais attendue à voir James Potter, se tenir devant moi ! Il n'a pas trop changé. Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille et ses éternelles lunettes. Par contre, il à l'air plus grand et plus musclé…Stop ! C'est pas le moment de penser à quoi il ressemble !

- Expelliarmus !

Ouch…pas assez rapide. Ma baguette vole dans ses mains et maintenant il me menace avec la mienne. Apparemment, il s'attendait à me voir…Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il voulait devenir Auror et bon comme il est, il a du le devenir…et il a sûrement du « m'interroger » aussi. C'est pas bon tout ça …pas bon du tout.

- James ! Ca fait un bout de temps !

Lily, reprends-toi ! C'est pas le moment de faire la cosette ! Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Pas ce sourire qui veut dire « Je suis beau et personne ne peut me résister » mais plutôt ce sourire « Reparle-moi une seule fois comme ça et je te tue. » Pas bon du tout…

- Evans, je te prierai de m'appeler par mon nom comme tu savais si bien le faire, auparavant. De plus, cela ne fait qu'un jour que l'on ne s'est pas vu, si pour toi, c'est long…

Il n'est pas content, on dirait…Mes doutes sont confirmés : il m'a bien interrogé ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur lui ! J'aurais pas pu tomber sur Remus, plutôt ? Ok, on passe au plan B…même si je n'avais pas de plan A, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Désolée, je crois que j'ai des trous de mémoire. Il me semblait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs années… Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à mon interrogatoire ?

Il laisse échapper un rire glacial. C'est pas gagné pour prouver mon innocence…Et si, je saute par la fenêtre ? Ah non, c'est vrai, elles sont condamnées…

- Tu te crois drôle Evans ? Je serais toi, je la fermerais et attendrais sagement les détraqueurs.

Je déglutis difficilement. Les détraqueurs ? Rien que d'y penser, des frissons parcourent mon corps.

- Tu as peur Evans ? Et tu crois que ces pauvres moldus n'avaient pas peur eux ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Il fallait y penser avant ! Tu vas recevoir le pire châtiment qu'il existe ! Le baiser du détraqueur !

Contre toute attente (la mienne également), j'éclate de rire. James semble penser que je suis encore plus folle que je ne l'étais.

- Sérieusement James, pardon Potter, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Après tu oses prétendre que tu étais amoureux de moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il est impossible que j'ai fait ça ! Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Tu le sais bien, non ?

Il semble déstabilisé un moment, cherchant quoi dire.

- Réfléchis un peu ! Une enfant de moldus qui tue des moldus ? Cela n'a aucun sens et tu le sais très bien ! Cela serait plutôt un coup de l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde !

Ah…Il est encore plus déstabilisé qu'avant. C'est bien ma fille, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Il faut dire que les gens ont tendance à appeler Vous-Savez-Qui, comme cela ou, il y a encore, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait ceux qui étaient assez courageux pour l'appeler directement pas son nom : Voldemort. Mais moi, j'étais la seule à l'appeler « l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde » et j'étais connue pour ne l'appeler que comme ça. D'ailleurs, cela m'a valu les foudres des Serpentard. Je suis assez sarcastique comme fille et le fait d'être restée enfermée pendant deux jour n'a rien arrangé, au contraire.

Je m'avance doucement mais James lève instantanément sa baguette vers moi, menaçant.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus !

- Ecoute. Tu es armé, moi non. Je veux juste te parler, rien de plus…S'il te plaît…

Il semble hésiter un moment, combattant intérieurement. Puis finalement, il acquiesce. Je soupire de soulagement.

- Merci. Hum…est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que j'ai dit pendant l'interrogatoire ? Ne pose pas de questions, tu comprendras pourquoi je demande cela, plus tard.

Il me regarde longuement et semble réfléchir à ma question. Cela me rassure qu'il se prête au jeu. Apparemment, ce que je lui ai dit l'a fait réfléchir.

- Tu étais en pleurs…

- Quoi ?

Il me jette un regard noir.

- Hum…désolée, vas-y continue.

- Comme je le disais, tu étais en pleurs et tu as tout avoué. Que tu avais craqué sous le choc et que tu avais tué tous ces moldus.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Elle n'allait pas dire que j'étais innocente. Mais…pleurer ? Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout, au contraire ! Je ne plaire quasiment jamais ou je ne le fais jamais devant des personnes. Je déteste montrer mes faiblesses et si James me connaissait si bien à Poudlard, il devrait le savoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Quoi ? me demande-t-il.

Il est assez surpris. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à une telle question. Je crois qu'il n'as pas vraiment compris son sens, aussi. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle était assez ambiguë.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses de tout ça ? De mon comportement ? De toute cette histoire ?

Tout d'un coup, il semble se reprendre. Il renforce la prise sur sa baguette et s'écrie :

- Ca suffit ! Arrête avec ces questions ! C'est à moi de les poser ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire avant d'aller mourir, dis-le !

Je soupire et m'assoit par terre. A chaque geste que je faisais, sa baguette me suivait. C'est qu'il est paranoïaque, ma parole ! Il ne voit pas que je suis désarmé ! Bon d'accord, je peux toujours transplaner, mais sa baguette ne servirait à rien et il faut que je trouve un allié donc…

- Ok, je vais tout t'expliquer. Tout à commencé, il y a deux jours. J'avais reçu une lettre du ministère disant que j'étais convoquée à Ste-Mangouste. Comme tu le sais, je suis guérisseuse et mon patient venait de mourir. Arrivée là-bas, j'apprends que je suis accusée d'avoir fait une erreur médicale. Je sais que c'est faux, puisque la veille, il se remettait parfaitement et allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Bref, je me suis fait suspendre en attendant que l'enquête se termine. Je pense que tu dois être au courant de cette histoire. Ensuite, j'ai été voir ma sœur mais on saute ce passage qui n'est pas vraiment intéressant. Donc, je marchais « tranquillement » quand au tournant d'une rue, j'ai vu tous ces moldus morts et qui était au milieu ? Moi ! Enfin, pas vraiment moi, c'était plutôt quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour moi ! C'est une métamorphomage si tu veux savoir. On a eu une petite discussion et quand vous êtes arrivée, je suis partie et je suis venue me cachée ici depuis.

Je le regarde longuement et il éclate de rire. Pas bon signe ça…

- C'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout ! Tu crois me faire avaler ça ?

Je soupire et lui répond :

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Crois-moi, s'il te plaît ! Tout ça, c'est un coup monté, je suis innocente !

Il reste silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à mes paroles. Pitié, faites qu'il me croit, s'il vous plait ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !…Je parle à qui au juste ? Ah, on s'en fiche ! Le plus important, c'est qu'il me croit !

Oh ! Que vois-je ! Il abaisse légèrement sa baguette ! Pas complètement, mais c'est déjà un début !

- As-tu une preuve d'affirmer ce que tu dis ?

- Non, pas vraiment…mais si tu veux tu peux utiliser le Véritasérum…ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est interdit sans accord d'un responsable….Ah oui !

Je me lève et instantanément sa baguette me pointe. Je lui jette un regard exaspéré mais je ne peux pas le blâmer. Après tout, il n'a aucune preuve de ce que je dis et vu que je suis recherchée pour meurtre, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions.

Je m'approche de mon sac et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens quelques choses contre ma tête. Je me retourne et voir James juste derrière moi avec sa baguette appuyée contre l'arrière de mon crâne.

- Je te jure que je ne fais rien de mal.

- Vas-y. Mais un seul geste suspect et ce sera ton dernier.

Ouah, c'est qu'il en devient menaçant ! Plus paranoïaque, tu meurs. Je soupire et ouvre mon sac. Je sens son regard sur moi et cela me rend nerveuse. Je déteste être le centre d'attention même si il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce. Je cherche dans mon sac…Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Il est introuvable !…Ah, je l'ai !

Je sors une petite boîte et me relève sentant toujours sa baguette contre moi. Je me retourne vers lui en ouvrant la boîte. J'en sors une petite bassine d'où sors un petite halo de lumière et la pose par terre. Je regarde James et je me sens soudain très nerveuse. Je vais encore avoir droit à une saute d'humeur…

- Hum…j'aurais besoin de ma baguette.

Il me jette un regard noir et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

- Si, c'est pour retrouver sa taille normale, je peux le faire.

Il murmure un sort et la pensive retrouve sa taille normale. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sens soulagé. Au contraire, ma nervosité s'agrandit.

- Hum…j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour…

Il me laisse même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il fait un bon en arrière et s'écrie :

- Ah non ! Pas question ! Même si tu dis la vérité, je n'en ai aucune preuve alors je ne te rends pas ta baguette !

Je ferme les yeux doucement pour garder mon calme. Je m'avance vers lui et le ramène vers la pensine. Il est tellement surpris qu'il ne pense pas à se débattre. Je prends ses deux mains avec chaque baguette dans l'une d'elle et les pointe vers moi.

- Ca te va ? Tu as deux baguettes et moi aucune !

Je prends sa main qui tenait ma baguette et la pointe vers ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, pour me mémoriser cet horrible souvenir et tire la main de James en arrière. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une sorte de liquide brillant pendre de ma baguette. Je me baisse vers la pensine, toujours en tenant sa main et lâche mon souvenir dans la pensine. Le liquide à l'intérieur tourne et je me vois vaguement dans mon lit le matin où j'ai reçu la lettre du ministère.

- Satisfait ? Je demande en le regardant.

- Très, me répond-t-il.

- Bon maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à y aller et voir ce qui s'est passé.

- Ah non !

Et c'est repartit pour un tour…

- Et te laisser toute seule ? C'est hors de question ! Tu viens avec moi !

Je soupire d'exaspération. Garde ton calme Lily, garde ton calme, ça va passer. Je prend son bras un peu trop brusquement.

- D'accord ! Mais après quand tu auras réalisé que je suis innocente, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il déglutit. Je crois qu'il commence à me croire. C'est déjà ça. On se penche vers la pensine et je me sens attiré irrésistiblement. Ensuite je me sens tombée et quand je commence à pense s'il y avait un fond, je sens brusquement le sol sous mes pieds. Je me tiens à James pour ne pas tomber.

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est ma chambre et je me vois dormir. Un hibou frappe contre la fenêtre et mon souvenir se réveille. Elle se lève et on peux voir ma nuisette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer une remarque que je n'avais pas dit depuis un bout de temps.

- N'en profites pas pour te rincer l'œil, Potter, où je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

* * *

**Voilà! Ca vous a plu? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me fera plaisir!!**

**Kissouuux**

**Perle Bleue**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à touuus!

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, avec la rentrée et mes cours d'écriture, je n'avais vraiment pas une seconde pour moi. L'approche de fin de trimestre ne fait rien pour arranger, mais j'ai tout de même eu le temps d'ecrire le 3ème chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaire, en attendant:

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Bezoard:** Je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ai plus! Eh oui, James toujours aussi parano mais comme tu le dis, c'est bien normal quand tu crois avoir une meurtrière devant toi! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

**Noriane: **lol, et bien oui, c'est fait exprès! En tout cas, je m'excuse de mon long retard et espère que la suite te plaira! merci beaucoup en tout cas! Gros bisouss

**Arie-Evans: **Ce n'est pas grave que ta reviews n'est pas longue, cela me fait extrèmement plaisir déjà que tu m'en est envoyée une! Je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ait plus et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite!

**Coshilla:** Ouahh, c'est sans doute la meilleure review que j'ai jamais reçue! Elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais touchée! Le problème, maintenant, est que j'ai peur de te décevoir avec la suite mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même! Excuse moi aussi pour le retard, je n'avais pas trop le temps ces derniers temps. Bref, bonne lecture!

**fanfichp94.sky: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La raison pour laquelle Lily ne se rappelle de rien est qu'en fait, ce n'était pas elle à l'interrogatoire. C'était un mangemort se faisant passé pour elle. Quand elle dit à James qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, c'est assez ironique en fait. Voila, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Gros bisous!

**Rebecca-Black: **Merci pour ta review! Oui, effectivement, tu as raison! lol Voici la suite!

**Lili:** Voici la suite, désolé du retard! J'espère que cela te plaira! Bisous

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

J'ai réussi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Alléluia ! Merci, merci ! Je promets de ne plus me goinfrer de chocolat devant la télévision ! 

Un peu perdu ? Besoin d'être éclairé ? Pas de problème ! La raison pour laquelle je suis s'y heureuse et que j'ai du faire un grand sacrifice pour remercier je ne sais quelle personne, est que je me suis faite un allié. Et oui, le voyage dans la pensine aura porté ses fruits puisque James Potter me croit innocente ! Il a vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là et je crois que je lui ai fait un peu ( même beaucoup ) pitié. Surtout avec la scène chez Pétunia. J'ai essayé de l'emmener un peu plus loin mais ma sœur criait tellement fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

Bref, je me trouve, en ce moment, assise par terre, attendant que Monsieur James Potter daigne à dire quelque chose. Il est sur le sol à côté de moi. Je sens son regard me sonder comme s'il voulait savoir à quoi je pense.

Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose mais, tout d'un coup, il se penche vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me tient comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je reste paralysée un moment, les bras ballant, ne sachant quoi faire puis lui rendit enfin son embrasse, maladroitement.

Il me relâche et me regarde comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas toi le coupable !

… C'est qu'il a de l'humour ! Toujours le mot pour rire celui-là ! … Il est sérieux là ?

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, s'il te plait ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, je lui demande.

Il semble gêné, à présent. Il a sûrement réalisé la stupidité de ses propos…

- Hum…j'ai dit que… j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas… coupable ?

Il veut que je lui rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Qui jouait Mr-je-suis-un-auror-qui-prend-Alastor-Maugrey-pour-modèle, il y a quelques minutes ?

- Qui me menaçait avec deux baguettes en riant comme un psychopathe tout droit sorti d'Azkaban parce qu'il avait touché le gros lot ?

Apparemment, je l'ai offensé…

- Quoi ? Je ne ris pas comme un psychopathe tout droit sorti d'Azkaban !

- Oh, tu crois ça ? Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la pensine pour vérifier ?

Il lève les deux bras en signe d'abandon.

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'avant.

Je le regarde et soupire, tout en me relevant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de m'accuser même si tu devenais exaspérant…

- Quoi ? Je ne devenais pas exaspérant !

- Si ! Bon, on arrête de parler de ça pour le moment, on a d'autres chats à fouetter…

- D'autres quoi ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas les expressions moldues.

- Laisse tomber.

Un silence tombe. Je cherche un moyen pour me sortir de ce pétrin pendant que mon compagnon assimile tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout d'un coup, il se relève brusquement ce qui me fait sursauter.

- T'es malade ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je m'exclame en posant une main sur mon cœur.

Il me fait un sourire d'excuse et s'incline.

- Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé une idée.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

- Tu vas venir habiter chez moi !

C'est quoi ce grand sourire béat ? C'est ça son idée ? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

- Non.

- Il n'en est pas question !

Il est malade ! Il veut que j'aille me cacher chez lui et le mettre en danger ! Si on me retrouve, il sera accusé de complicité ! Et puis, c'est trop dangereux…

James me regarde, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Tu seras beaucoup mieux chez moi.

- Trop risqué, je me contente de dire.

- Le manoir Potter est équipé de toutes les protections possibles. Personne ne te retrouvera là-bas.

- Trop risqué. Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout cela. C'est déjà assez que tu va m'aider, ce n'est pas la peine de m'héberger en plus.

Je lui tourne le dos pour lui signifier que le sujet était clos. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide finalement. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule… Non, c'est vrai je ne pourrais jamais gagner toute seule. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement dans cet endroit également. Que faire ? Dilemme, dilemme…

La voix de James me fit sursauter. J'avais oublié qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi.

- J'ai une idée. Et si je prévenais le reste des Maraudeurs ? A quatre, nous sommes beaucoup plus efficaces.

Je le regarde perplexe. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée mais sont-ils vraiment digne de confiance ? Ces temps-ci, nous ne pouvons croire personne. Il se pourrait très bien que l'un d'entre eux soit un traître. Cela pourrait très bien être Black qui joue le rôle de double espion. En prétextant ne pas suivre sa famille, il peut très bien avoir été tenté par eux. Après tout, sa famille adore la magie noire. Il a pu subir un sort d'imperium ou a simplement tourné du côté obscur… Je regarde trop les films moldus, moi…

Il y a aussi Lupin. Avec un caractère comme le sien, c'est celui que l'on soupçonnerait le moins. Non, il ne serait pas capable de tuer une mouche. Désolée, Remus d'avoir pu suggérer cela.

Nous arrivons donc à Pettigrew. Le plus faible et le plus influençable. C'est le moins courageux de tous, il a très bien pu rejoindre l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, plus par peur de mourir que de protéger ses amis. Je le vois très bien dans ce rôle, cela serait le suspect idéal.

Je remarque que mon compagnon a très bien compris à quoi je pense.

- Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas. On peut leur faire confiance, je peux te le garantir.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Et je ne me trompe jamais sur ces choses là.

- Et moi je suis sur que tu fais erreur. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer et bientôt tu vas te retrouver innocentée en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour dire « Quidditch ».

Lui et ses expressions… Il n'a pas changé sur ce plan-là.

- Bon d'accord, je te fais confiance. Mais s'il se passe la moindre chose, je te tiens pour responsable et tu me connais, cela ne va pas être beau à voir.

Il tressaillit légèrement. J'étais si horrible que cela à Poudlard ? Peut-être bien. Tout le monde sait ce que l'on dit des caractères des rousses. Apparemment, je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Cependant, je ne me reproche rien. Après tout, les Maraudeurs n'ont pas à s'en prendre à un innocent simplement parce qu'il « existe » et que c'est un Serpentard. Sévérus ne leur avait rien fait. Mon comportement était donc parfaitement justifié.

A présent, je me retrouve seule dans cette maison. James est parti prévenir ses amis mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose cloche. Si l'un d'eux me fait un mauvais coup, je l'étrangle. Comme ça, j'aurais une vraie raison d'être enfermée à Azkaban.

Je me demande comment ils vont réagir en apprenant la nouvelle. J'imagine déjà la scène. Black le regarderait d'un air compatissant, en disant : « Man, je crois que tu as abusé du Whisky-pur-feu. » Puis, il sortirait sa propre bouteille et la lui tendrait : « Tu en veux ? Sinon, je la garde, j'ignorai que cette boisson faisait vivre nos rêves les plus fous… A la tienne ! ». Remus, lui serait plutôt du genre : « James, je sais que tu étais fou amoureux de Lily mais ne prends pas tes désirs pour réalité. Tu l'as toi-même vue à l'interrogatoire, elle a avoué. Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment de trinquer, tu es en service ! Lâche cette bouteille ! Je t'ai dit de la lâcher ! James, quant à toi, arrête de rire, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller voir un médicomage ». Pettigrew, lui, dirait : « Hein ? »

Oui, ce serait vraiment leur genre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, il faut plutôt que je me prépare. Il vaut mieux se préparer à tout alors autant tout emballer comme ça, le départ se fera très rapidement. Je commence donc à ranger et ne vois pas le temps passer.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers me font sursauter. On aurait dit un troupeau de mammouths, tellement ils étaient bruyants. Je sors ma baguette, en cas de précaution. En effet, j'ignore qui a réussi à s'introduire dans la maison. J'espère juste que ce soient les Maraudeurs, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

L'apparition de James à l'embrasure de la porte me soulage au plus haut point. J'abaisse ma baguette tandis qu'il entre, accompagné de ses amis.

Ils n'ont pas du tout changé. Ils ont l'air juste plus adulte et mature. Sauf Black qui a toujours ce petit air enfantin qui le rend si mignon…Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Il faut avouer la vérité même s'il est et restera toujours un idiot.

Les trois nouveaux venus me regardent avec des yeux ronds tandis que James est fier de pouvoir prouver qu'il n'est pas fou.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'exclame-t-il en direction de ses amis. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Whisky-pur-feu ou quelconque désir !

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un don de voyance !

- Quoi ? S'étonne Black. Alors elle ne fait pas vivre nos plus grands rêves ?

Il a l'air déçu, j'ai pitié de lui. Je décide, alors, de les interrompre :

- Laissez-moi deviner. Quand tu lui as dit que j'étais innocente, Black a cru que tu avais abusé du Whisky-pur-feu et t'en a proposé une en pensant que cela réaliserait tes plus grands fantasmes. Quant à Remus, tu as dit à James qu'il fallait arrêter de rêver et tu lui as proposé d'aller voir un médicomage. Pettigrew, toi, tu étais complètement hors-sujet et tu te demandais ce qu'il se passait.

La tête que ces quatre-là affichent à ce moment est sans prix. J'étouffe un rire alors qu'ils essaient de parler, sans succès. C'est très compréhensif, j'aurais sûrement réagi de la même manière… Non, peut-être pas finalement.

- Comment… ?

Oh, il semble que quelqu'un est pu sortir un son. Qui est l'heureux gagnant ? Bingo ! Remus Lupin, Mesdames et Messieurs.

- Vous êtes trop prévisible, je me contente de dire.

Après les avoir côtoyés pendant sept ans, je commence à les connaître et il n'est plus vraiment difficile d'imaginer leur comportement.

C'est à ce moment que Remus me lance un sourire en disant :

- Alors, tu es bien la vrai Lily. Seule toi aurait pu imaginer cela. Tu es celle qui nous connaît le plus.

Je lui rends son sourire, enchantée d'avoir prouvé ma véritable identité sans plus d'efforts. Ce n'est, bien sur, pas l'avis de Black qui regarde son ami, consterné.

- Remus ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit bien elle ! Si ça se trouve, elle a utilisé je ne sais quel sort pour nous espionner pendant que James nous annonçait la nouvelle ! De plus, même si c'est elle, cela ne nous prouve pas son innocence.

Je lui tends ma baguette et il se tourne vers moi, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Ecoutes, je te donne ma baguette et si tu veux, tu peux regarder quel est le dernier sort que j'ai utilisé. Quant à mon innocence, ma pensine est à ta disposition.

Il reste sans voix pendant un moment. Apparemment, il ne sait que croire. Pourtant, la confiance que James et Remus semblent m'accorder, le fait lâcher prise. Il me jette un regard résigné et nous nous tournons tous vers Peter. Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Non, effectivement, les Maraudeurs n'ont pas du tout changé.

Des bruits étouffés, au rez-de-chaussée, nous font sursauter. Personne n'a pu s'introduire dans la maison sans raison valable, elle est bien trop effrayante ! James nous fait signe de nous taire et sort de la pièce, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je sens, à ce moment-là, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Que se passe-t-il ?

James revient. Il à l'air paniqué, ce qui ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

- Les aurors ! Ils sont là !

* * *

**Voila, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en cliquant en bas à gauche! **

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**Perle Bleue**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Personnellement, c'est celui que j'aime le moins mais bon. De toutes façons, je n'avais pas d'autres idées!

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Puky: **merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise! Pour la happy end, je ne te dirais rien Un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas exactement, cela dépend de mon inspiration et de mon humeur XD! Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous!

**Rebecca-Black: **Ahahh, c'est pas bête dis donc Je devrais essayer! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Gros bisous!

**Noriane:** Merci beaucoup! Et bien voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bisouss

**Coshilla: **Ouah, tu es sans doute la meilleure revieweuse que j'ai jamais eue! Non, mais c'est à ce point-là? Je vais devoir faire attention maintenant que tu m'as à l'oeil! Rien que pour toi, j'essaierai d'ecrire plus souvent! Tu en as la preuve! Ohh, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Moi aussi cela m'arrive souvent de rire et de crier toute seule devant ma famille! Tu n'es pas seule au moins, sache-le! Bon je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira ( Ton avis me tiens vraiment à coeur) Gros gros bisousss

**Charlou:** Oh Merci c'est trop gentil!Oui, tu peux m'appeler Pupuce si tu veux, il n'y a aucun problèmes! Cela me fait très plaisir ta petite review! Moi aussi cela m'arrive souvent de rire toute seule quand je lis XD. Là, on passe vraiment pour une folle! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre sera à ton goût et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis! Gros bisous

Bonne lecture!

* * *

D'accord, pas de panique. Pas de panique. Pas de panique. Trop tard, je panique ! Que faire ? Je suis piégée. C'est la faute de Potter ! S'il me croyait, encore, d'accord, mais là non ! « Mais Lily, tu te trompe, on peut faire confiance à mes amis ! » Potter, il faut que tu saches que j'ai toujours raison. Je n'y peux rien, c'est naturel. Non, je ne suis pas arrogante, je dis simplement la vérité.

En ce moment même, j'ai des envies de meurtres qui deviennent assez fortes voire incontrôlables. L'un des quatres est un traître (Oui, même Potter et suspect, pas de favoritisme !). Alors pour ne pas me compliquer la vie, autant se débarrasser des quatres. Comment tuer Potter et ses amis en deux leçons ? C'est facile, il suffit d'enlever les planches de bois des fenêtres condamnées. Ensuite, il faut les balancer par la fenêtre. Simple mais efficace ! …Ah non, un étage n'est pas suffisant… dommage.

Bon, pour le projet de meurtre, je réfléchirai plus tard. J'ai plus important à faire comme par exemple, me sortir de ce pétrin ! Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si je tenais un tant soit peu à ma vie. Donc, évitons de sortir par la fenêtre. Pourquoi ? Ce serait trop long à tout dégager. Le temps que l'on finisse, les aurors seront déjà là, les baguettes pointées sur mon dos. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, me ferait certainement mal. En effet, les aurors n'ont pas la réputation d'être très gentil avec les meurtriers. Ils préfèrent bien appuyer pour les faire encore plus souffrir. J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient sadiques.

La deuxième raison, pour laquelle cette issue est impossible, est que la cabane est sûrement entourée d'une vingtaine d'aurors prêt à attaquer tout ce qui bouge. J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient sadiques et paranoïaques. En fait, c'est très facile de faire ce métier. Il suffit de correspondre à ces deux critères et c'est tout. Bien sur, savoir manier une baguette peut s'avérer utile. C'est pour cela que je savais que je ne pourrais pas devenir auror.

La seule solution est donc de passer par la porte. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'elles ont été faites…Seul problème : une horde de sadiques paranoïaque n'attendent que moi pour me mettre à Azkaban. Mon hésitation est donc assez compréhensible.

- Lily ? Lily !

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées. Potter se trouve juste devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Beaucoup trop près à mon goût. Je lui jette un regarde noir et le pousse en arrière subitement. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Le brun à lunettes me regarde effaré ce qui augmente ma colère.

- Quoi ? Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais te prendre dans mes bras ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! Mais non, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! A part cela, tes amis sont dignes de confiance ?

Il me regarde, bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Pendant ce temps là, je vais fermer la porte. Je sais que cela ne va pas changer grand chose mais je me sens plus en sécurité, la porte fermée. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, le bizarre me va bien.

Je me concentre et essaie de transplaner. Impossible. Ils ont dû mettre un sort anti-transplanage autour de la maison. Maudits Aurors ! Je ne tiens plus en place : que dois-je faire ? Je suis coincée !

- J'ai trouvé !

C'est Remus qui a parlé. Toujours là pour briser la glace, celui-là. Nous nous retournons vers lui. D'ailleurs, il affiche un grand sourire. Ses sourires m'ont toujours effrayée. Ils sont du genre « Je suis gentil comme une image mais je ne suis pas gentil comme une image ». Bref, Remus est aussi insaisissable que le brouillard.

J'ai remarqué quelque chose, chaque Maraudeur a un sourire attitré. Ils ne sont jamais très bons signe. Potter, lui, c'est : « Je suis le meilleur, le plus intelligent, le plus beau. Personne ne peut me résister. Moi, arrogant ? Jamais de la vie. » Black est plutôt du genre : « Là où je passe, les méchants trépassent. » A l'époque, ce sourire était surtout adressé aux Serpentard… les pauvres. Pour Pettigrew, nous pouvions avoir : « Ah ah, je traîne avec les célèbres Maraudeurs ! Gare à vous si vous m'attaquez, mes amis me défendront ! ». Oui, Peter est comme cela… Il a toujours eut du mal en cours, notamment ceux de Charmes et de Métamorphose. Je vois qu'au cours des années, rien n'a changé.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Remus nous dit donc qu'il a trouvé. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous le dire.

- J'ai une idée. Pour permettre à Lily de sortir, c'est très simple…

- Remus, comment peux-tu la croire innocente ? Tu l'as la vue toi-même à l'interrogatoire ! Elle avait la même baguette !

C'est Sirius qui vient de parler. Je pensais qu'il mais croyait mais apparemment, j'avais tort. C'est vrai que de gagner sa confiance est très difficile, surtout après avoir vécu avec une famille partisane de la magie noire.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-tu venu avec nous ? Demande Remus.

- Je croyais qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé ! Et on aurait pu l'attraper ! Je le pense toujours d'ailleurs !

D'un coup, tout s'éclaircit. Les aurors, c'est lui. Il a donné l'alerte… C'est à cause de Sirius Black que je me retrouve dans cette situation ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le tuer de mes propres mains à cet instant !

- C'est toi… C'est toi qui les as appelés ! C'est toi le traître ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance, tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Je parcours la salle et prends mon sac. A l'aide de ma baguette, je le rétrécis et je mets dans ma poche.

- Non, Lily, tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu as au moins besoin de nous pour sortir de cette maison.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a un regard désolé sur le visage. Potter, lui, est apparemment paralysé, ses yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami. Manifestement, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. D'ailleurs, Black me lance un regard noir. Je le lui rends volontiers. Pettigrew, quant à lui, a disparu.

- Où est Pettigrew ? Je leur demande.

Ils se réveillent tous de leur transe et cherchent autour d'eux. Il n'est nul part dans la pièce. Remus se précipite alors vers la porte. Elle est ouverte. On pouvait entendre les aurors au rez-de-chaussée. Ils devaient sûrement attendre que je sorte pour me sauter dessus. C'est une façon de parler évidemment. Si l'un d'entre eux ose me toucher, il expérimentera mon coup de poing en plein visage.

- Il est descendu. Il a du avertir les aurors que tu nous manipulais.

Génial, maintenant, je me retrouve avec deux traîtres !

Remus referme la porte derrière lui et la verrouille à l'aide d'un sort. Ensuite, il commence à casser tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. Serait-il devenu fou ? Oh, le pauvre, il a succombé à la folie. Il va devoir finir sa vie à Ste Mangouste.

J'y pense, personne n'a donc peur de rentrer dans cette cabane ? La rumeur dit bien qu'il y a des fantômes, ici, non ? Bien sur, c'est faux mais il y a tout de même beaucoup de personnes qui y croient, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais une réponse à cette question.

- Que fais-tu ?

C'est Black qui demande cela. Je le comprends, Remus commence sérieusement à me faire peur.

- Je mets en place mon plan. Ne t'avises surtout pas de m'en empêcher, tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi en Charmes.

Oh, c'est qu'il devient menaçant le petit Lupin. Il est vraiment effrayant, maintenant. Une fois qu'il a finit de tout détruire sur son passage (surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire puisque la moitié des meubles est déjà cassé), il se tourne vers moi.

- James, tiens là en joue. Lily, fais semblant de te débattre.

A quoi joue-t-il ? Oh, je vois ! Il veut faire semblant que je suis sous contrôle et au dernier moment… PAF ! Et s'il a essayé de détruire la maison, c'est pour donner des signes de combat ! Prenez-en de la graine, chers aurors.

James me prend par la taille de sorte que mon dos soit contre son torse. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe contre ma tempe. La proximité dans laquelle je me retrouve me met mal à l'aise mais étrangement, je me sens en sécurité. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de ces pensées. Je deviens folle, autant que Remus.

- Sirius, nous allons feindre l'inconscience.

Soudain, Black semble se réveiller.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? Remus, elle nous manipule ! Ce n'est qu'une meurtrière sans scrupule, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu te laisse trop facilement influencé !

Remus prend son ami par le bras et l'emmène dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre. Ils chuchotent furieusement en faisant des grands gestes avec leur bras. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, j'aurais sûrement ri.

Soudain, je sens un souffle chaud contre mon oreille qui me fait frissonner.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas cela va bien se passer. Nous allons partir tous les deux et nous allons régler cette affaire, d'accord ?

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais je ne dis rien. Inutile de provoquer une autre dispute à un moment pareil.

Remus et Black reviennent vers nous. Ce dernier affiche un air résigné. Je me demande ce que Remus a bien pu lui dire. Je devrai mener ma petite enquête.

Ils se couchent par terre, le premier dans un coin à côté du mur, le deuxième au milieu de la pièce.

- Bonne chance, se contente de dire Remus avant de fermer les yeux.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur. Je suis même terrifiée. La main de James qui se trouve alors sur ma taille, fait de doux mouvements circulaires comme pour me rassurer. Etonnement, cela marche et je me relaxe un peu.

- N'oublie pas, me murmure-t-il, débats-toi.

J'acquiesce et nous avançons vers la porte. James la déverrouille avec sa baguette et l'ouvre doucement. La porte grinçante s'ouvre sans plus de résistance et une dizaine d'aurors se trouvent juste derrière la porte. Ils avaient du essayer d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès, apparemment. Remus a toujours eu un talent pour inventer des sorts et de les enseigner à ses amis.

A ce moment-là, je commence à jouer le rôle que l'on m'a assigné. Je jette un regard noir à l'assemblée et commence à me débattre pour me libérer. Le bras de James, autour de moi, se resserrent, il a vraiment de la force. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, les aurors s'écartent pour nous laisser le passage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la situation en main. J'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort mais mes amis m'en ont libéré. Occupez-vous plutôt d'eux, je crois qu'ils sont mal en point. Je me charge de l'emmener au ministère.

Sa voix est froide et autoritaire. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de cette façon. Je souris intérieurement. Finalement, il a peut-être changé, le petit James.

Nous marchons et descendons les escaliers. Certains se sont précipités dans la chambre pour « réveiller » les deux autres.

Il y a au moins une cinquantaine d'aurors, ici ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur pour moi ! Il ne fallait pas !

Non, en fait, il n'y a rien d'amusant. Se faire toiser comme si on était la pire chose au monde, même pire que Vous-Savez-Qui, est horrible. C'est comme si une cinquantaine de Pétunia se trouvait devant moi. A ce moment-là, je me sens misérable. Tous ces regards de haine, de mépris, de dégoût…Je n'oublierai jamais ce sentiment que j'éprouve maintenant. Je n'oublierai jamais tous ces visages.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. J'étouffe, il faut que je sorte maintenant. Je n'en peux plus ! C'est trop ! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour cela. Je ne le serais jamais. Le temps est comme au ralenti. Combien de temps tout cela a-t-il duré ? Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Trente ?

Je sens James accélérer le pas et je ne peux être que d'accord. Bientôt, nous arrivons à l'extérieur et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Je sens mes poumons se remplir d'air pur et le vent me caresser doucement le visage. Je ferme un instant les yeux, succombant à cette sensation.

Lorsque je les rouvre, la vue qui s'offre à moi est tout sauf attrayante. Une dizaine d'aurors se trouvaient autour de la maison et ils affichaient le même visage que ceux de l'intérieur. Je détourne le regard et baisse les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ? Me chuchote James à l'oreille.

Question stupide : bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? Cependant, j'acquiesce, inutile de l'inquiéter.

Je remarque alors que nous nous approchons de plus en plus de la barrière de sécurité qui entoure la maison. Il n'y a aucun auror par ici. S'ils sont assez intelligents, le sort anti-transplanage doit s'étendre jusque là-bas. Je tourne la tête imperceptiblement et vois que les agents du ministère sont toujours à leur poste.

C'est la seule solution. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je murmure à James :

- Je suis désolée.

Il ne semble pas comprendre, apparemment :

- Désolée ? De quoi ? … Lily, ne me dis pas que… Non, Lily !

Trop tard. Ma décision est prise. Je lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Surpris, il me lâche et recule de quelques pas.

Je sors ma baguette et crie :

_- Petrificus Totalus_ !

Son corps devient, alors, instantanément rigide. Je peux encore voir ses yeux. Il est paniqué, surpris et… blessé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il prenne cela pour une trahison ? Au moins, il restera en sécurité.

Tout ce remue-ménage a alerté ses collègues. Sans plus attendre, je me retourne et cours le plus vite possible. La barrière me semble encore bien assez loin, je pensais qu'elle était plus proche. J'aperçois des filets de lumières passer juste devant moi, me frôlant presque. Ils m'attaquent. Je regarde en arrière et commence à jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette. C'est assez difficile de bien viser alors que je vois à peine, que je cours et que je dois éviter de me faire toucher.

- Arrêtez-là ! Elle ne dit pas franchir la clôture !

J'ai raison, alors. Le sort s'arrête bien après la limite. J'accélère le pas. J'entends les pas des aurors derrière moi. Ils me poursuivent.

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse l'épaule et je tombe à terre. Quelqu'un a réussi à me toucher. Je serre les dents pour éviter de crier de douleur et me relève. Mes opposants ont pris du terrain et maintenant, me talonnent. Je cours, autant que je peux. J'essaie d'éviter que la douleur prenne le dessus sur moi. Ce n'est pas le moment. A bout de force, je franchis enfin la clôture et m'effondre au sol. Les aurors me rejoignent très vite et se trouvent juste au-dessus de moi. Ils lèvent leur baguette et s'apprêtent à tirer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Ne pleurez pas, je sais que c'est triste! --' Okay, j'arrête... **

**Bon, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis, je vous assure que je ne mors pas! **

**Bon, Gros bisous tout le monde!**

**Perle Bleue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous, c'est moi Lily Evans! **

**Il semblerait que l'auteur soit un peu occupée à se cacher sous le bureau donc c'est moi qui prend sa place! Apparemment, elle a un peu honte (elle devrait) d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Non, mais je vous jure, elle est vraiment tête en l'ait, elle vient juste de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a posté que 5 chapitres en 1 an! Son excuse: le temps passe si vite, on ne s'en rend pas compte. Non, mais je vous jure, elle aurait pu trouver mieux. Bon j'avoue que ces derniers temps elle n'allait pas très bien à cause de problèmes personnels et le pire c'est que les profs s'acharnaient sur la pauvre jeune fille qui doit passer des épreuves de français et de matière scientifiques à la fin de l'année. Elle n'a pas pu accéder à son ordinateur pendant presque un mois. Compatissons à sa douleur. Bref, elle voulait s'excuser (une fois de plus) du retard et compte bien se reprendre (elle a intérêt). J'avoue que rester des mois, par terre étant menacée par un auror psychopathe, c'est pas le top. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, elle veut la absolument la finir (si possible avant Noël, ce serait sympa XD). **

**Bref voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est un peu plus "triste" en "quelques sortes". Oui, je sais j'abuse des guillemets... Bon apparemment, Perle Bleue (c'est quoi ce pseudonyme franchement? D'où elle le sort?) veut que je réponde aux reviews à sa place. Elle me dit quoi taper, toujours cachée sous le bureau...**

**Coshilla: **Merci encore et encore, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu me dis là me fait plaisir! J'adore vraiment tes reviews, elles me touchent vraiment! Je voudrais une fois de plus m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis, je compte bien en publier plus souvent. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous

**Puky:** Oh merci c'est très gentil, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira! et encore désolée même si je te l'ai déjà dit avant! Gros bisous

**Papillon bleue:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous

**Charlou:** C'est ça l'intérêt des chapitre, arrêter au plus intéressant! Je sais j'suis sadique! Voila, j'suis vraiment désolée de te faire souffrir et de te causer une crise cardiaque, j'te promets de poster plus vite! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Rebecca-Black:** Oui, je dois avouer que je prends des cours de sadisme... j'ai toujours la meilleure note, d'ailleurs! merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

**Arie-Evans:** Si j'ai le droit! Je suis sadique! Voilà, j'ai posté en deux minutes... deux longues minutes... mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Tu sauras enfin ce qu'il se passe!

**Tchingtchong:** T'as review m'a fait rire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lily, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac! (elle m'oblige à écrire ça mais en fait ce n'est pas vrai... OUCH!) Ahem, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Love-lily-jolie:** Merci beaucoup, contente qu'elle te plaise. Voici la suite! Bisous

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je dois avouer que mon rêve a toujours été de me faire poursuivre par des beaux jeunes hommes, grands et forts. J'ai toujours voulu être reconnue dans la rue pour ce que je suis… Sauf que j'aurais préféré qu'on me demande des autographes et non pas qu'on coure comme un illuminé, dans la rue, en agitant des bras et en s'écriant « Meurtrière ! ». Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, je suppose. 

Quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir une princesse. J'y ai renoncé quand Pétunia a cassé mon diadème en plastique. Ensuite, je voulais devenir une fée. Mon rêve a pris fin quand j'ai retrouvé ma fausse baguette magique en pièce. Après, c'était une star, de cinéma ou de la chanson qu'importait. Du moment que j'étais connue, c'est tout ce qui comptait. A la place, je suis devenue une sorcière. A ce moment-là, il me fallait envisager un avenir en rapport avec la magie. J'ai donc décidé de devenir bibliothécaire. J'adore les livres et ce milieu était parfait pour moi. C'était jusqu'à ce que je fasse face aux élèves qui y allaient. Apparemment, la bibliothèque est le lieu favori de drague… Sans commentaire. Puis, la carrière d'auror a commencé à m'intéresser. Malheureusement, j'ai appris, plus tard, que Potter envisageait de faire une formation lui aussi. Cela eut l'effet de me refroidir. J'en suis venue à la résolution de le fuir à tout prix, en dehors de Poudlard. Cependant, je voulais aussi me rendre utile alors je suis devenue Médicomage. Cela m'avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là.

Aujourd'hui, je suis recherchée pour meurtre de moldus alors que je suis innocente. Au moins, je suis connue, comme je le désirais étant enfant. Je parie même qu'il y a ma photo placardée dans tous les coins de rues, à présent. Avec la couleur de mes cheveux, je peux difficilement passer inaperçue.

Mais quelle importance ? Je vais mourir de toute façon. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je tâcherai de me tuer moi-même à Azkaban. Plutôt mourir que de finir ma vie dans un endroit pareil : autant arrêter la souffrance.

Donc, me voici au sol, blessée et avec plusieurs aurors me menaçant de leur baguette… C'est quoi ce sourire narquois ? Pour qui se prend-il, ce sadique paranoïaque ?

- Alors ? Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? Il me dit, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Oui, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à déclarer…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car un grand bruit retentit, détournant l'attention des aurors. Ne réfléchissant pas, je fais tomber l'auror qui me narguait, à l'aide de mon pied (ça lui apprendra, tiens !) et ferme instantanément les yeux, me préparant à transplaner.

La seconde d'après, je tombe sur quelque chose de mouillé. De l'herbe. Je sens quelque chose sur ma jambe et ouvre les yeux. C'est une main. Et qui appartenait-elle ? A personne d'autre que M. l'Auror ! Il a du se rattraper à moi en tombant. Il devait se douter que j'allais m'enfuir.

Je dégage ma jambe de son emprise et m'éloigne, en rampant. Quant à lui, il semble encore sous le choc et reprend ses esprits. Tout cela ne dure que quelques secondes.

Son regard se pose sur moi et il se lève instantanément, me menaçant de sa baguette.

- Je serais toi, je ne bougerai pas.

Que veut-il que je fasse de toute façon ? Et de quel droit ose-t-il me donner un ordre ? Ce n'est pas mon père que je sache.

Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas une échappatoire. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur l'homme au-dessus de moi, je souris. Il devrait vraiment apprendre ses leçons.

- J'ai une question, je lui demande. Est-ce que vous avez des moldus dans votre famille ? Parents ? Frères ? Cousins ?

Il me regarda, ahuri. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela apparemment. Je roule des yeux et dis :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Toujours au sol, je me tiens sur mes bras ( et étouffe un cri de douleur par la même occasion) et m'élance en avant. Mon pied donne un grand coup sur ses chevilles et il perd l'équilibre. Je me relève rapidement alors qu'il tombe à terre et m'empare de sa baguette qu'il avait lâchée, sous le choc. Je le menace avec et m'assis sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Heureusement que je suis en jean.

- On ne vous a jamais appris cela dans votre école des Aurors ? Ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur. Je parie que vous êtes nouveau. Vous avez quel âge ? Dix-neuf ? Vingt ans ?

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne répond pas.

- Oh ! On vous a entraîné pour ne rien dire même sous la torture ? C'est vrai que savoir votre âge va nuire au ministère, que suis-je bête. Bon et bien vous allez m'écouter, de toute façon je voulais vider mon sac. C'est vraiment gentil de m'écouter. Eh ! Vous avez remarqué que je vous vouvoie ? Cela prouve que je vous respecte au moins. Mais vous ? Non, vous me tutoyez alors que je suis plus vieille que vous. Franchement, ce ne sont pas des choses à faire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'irrépressible envie de parler. Je suis à bout de force, j'ai encore mal à l'épaule et il y a devant moi un homme qui ne peut qu'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Il va sûrement me prendre pour une folle et ne va pas croire un mot de ce que je vais dire mais il croit déjà que je suis une meurtrière alors…

- Eh ! Et si je vous racontais une histoire ? D'accord ? Alors, il était une fois une jeune femme qui se promenait tranquillement dans la rue. Enfin tranquillement était un bien grand mot parce qu'elle venait de se faire virer et de se faire traiter de monstre par sa sœur. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Au moment où elle tournait au coin de la rue, que vit-elle ? Un spectacle abominable. Une douzaine de moldus étendus à terre. Morts. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se tenait debout et qui semblait attendre la pauvre jeune femme. En s'approchant, elle remarqua que cette personne lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle supposa donc que cette personne était métamorphomage et cette dernière le lui confirma. Tout avait été bien organisé pour que la jeune femme soit accusée. Son double prendrait sa place et avouerait tout. Elle avait aussi la même baguette magique. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça, me direz vous ? Et bien c'est simple, il semblerait que l'autre abruti qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde voulait s'amuser. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Il veut _s'amuser_ ! Quelle magnifique façon de _s'amuser_ ! Alors la jeune femme a dû se cacher. Malheureusement, elle fut vite retrouvée. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela fait de se faire regarder comme une criminelle à chaque coin de rue par des milliers de gens ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment-là alors qu'elle était innocente ? Je suffoquai, je voulais que tout cela finisse. J'avais l'impression d'être une moins que rien, d'être insignifiante, d'être un monstre. C'était de la torture. La seule personne qui m'ait jamais regardé de cette façon était ma sœur. Ma sœur qui m'a détesté depuis que je suis devenue sorcière. Ma sœur que j'aimais de tout mon cœur me reniait. A présent, tout le monde me regarde de cette façon. A ce moment-là vous ne pensez plus qu'à une seule chose : à mourir.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que des larmes ont commencées à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte d'avoir baissé ma garde. Je n'ose même plus regarder les yeux de l'homme en face de moi. Je n'ai plus la force.

Je sens alors une main s'emparer de la mienne et la baguette glisser hors de ma portée. L'auror me soulève par les aisselles et me repose sur le sol à ses côtés. Je lève la tête et vit que le regard de haine était parti pour laisser place à… de la pitié ?

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je murmure.

Il grimace et s'excuse rapidement. J'ignore pourquoi mais il me croyait. Décidément, aujourd'hui c'est « mon jour », en quelques sortes.

- Vous me croyez ? Je lui demande.

- Croyez-le ou non, personne n'est capable de jouer la comédie aussi bien que cela. Donc oui je vous crois. Je peux vous paraître naïf, il est vrai que je suis nouveau parmi les aurors mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à votre sujet. Et je ne me trompe jamais sur ces choses là.

Je lui souris et le remercie d'un regard.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Edward, il me répond simplement.

Je ne m'attends pas à plus. Je le vois mal me donner son nom en entier et me raconter sa vie. Il n'a pas vraiment de preuve, juste ma parole qui ne vaut pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi, nous le savons tous les deux. Il vient juste d'entrer au Ministère en tant qu'auror, il n'allait pas tout laisser tomber pour aider une femme, en cavale.

- Joli prénom, je lui dis.

Il me lance un léger sourire et se met à genoux face à moi.

- Je ferai mieux de jeter un coup d'œil, votre blessure à l'air sérieux.

Je regarde mon épaule. J'ai complètement oublié que je suis touchée, je suppose que de ne pas y penser m'a fait oublier la douleur. Mais maintenant, je la sens plus que jamais. C'est comme un couteau qui me transperce l'épaule. Un couteau enflammé.

Il y a des tâches de sang sur mon pull. Edward m'aide à l'enlever sans que je lève trop mon bras. J'étouffe mes cris en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de la force que j'y ai mis puisqu'elle a commencé à saigner.

Le pull enfin enlevé, je regarde ma blessure et grimace. Ce n'est pas très joli. La plaie était assez grande, de dix centimètres maximums.

- Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider mais il faut juste arrêter les saignements.

Il prend mon pull et à l'aide de sa baguette, le transforme en un morceau de tissu blanc. Il l'enroule autour de mon épaule et fait un nœud solide qui me fait grimacer, une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois que ça ira. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, je vous en suis reconnaissante.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir mais je le retiens une dernière fois :

- Edward ?

- Oui ? Il dit en se retournant.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

Il émet un petit rire et me répond de faire la même chose. Il allait partir une nouvelle fois mais il se retourne et me lance :

- Je vous laisse quelques heures d'avance. Ensuite, j'irai rejoindre mon équipe et leur dirai que j'ai été pris en otage par une folle cinglée qui m'a raconté une histoire invraisemblable sur des métamorphomages. Je leur dirai aussi qu'elle m'a obligé à la soigner et qu'elle a essayé de me tuer ensuite, mais que j'ai pus m'échapper à temps.

Je lui lance un sourire narquois et réponds :

- J'ai toujours su que vous, les aurors, étiez des sadiques paranoïaques qui adorent jouer les victimes pour mieux jouer les héros ensuite.

Il s'incline devant moi, de façon moqueuse, puis disparaît de ma vision avec un pop sonore.

Je soupire et regarde aux alentours. Je me trouve dans des bois, j'ignore à quel endroit exactement. Cependant, comme je n'ai été que dans une forêt de toute ma vie, je peux supposer laquelle c'est. Etant petit, j'ai fait de la randonnée avec mon père à cet endroit. J'ignore pourquoi cet endroit m'est venu à l'esprit à la cabane hurlante.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je dois avant tout me soigner. J'aurais besoin de quelques potions pour nettoyer la plaie, soulager la douleur et cicatriser. Rien de plus facile, tout se trouve chez moi à mon appartement. Le problème est qu'il devait sûrement être sous surveillance à présent. Je tressaillit à l'idée que les aurors sont chez moi, en train de fouiller mes affaires. C'est comme une violation de ma vie intime. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à fouiller mes tiroirs de sous-vêtements, sinon ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

Je repense à Edward. Il ne peut rien pour moi, son aide serait inutile. Il n'a pas d'influence dans le ministère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait tout dire aux aurors, ils croiraient que je l'aurais ensorcelé avec un sortilège de confusion S'il me ramenait avec lui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, la scène de la Cabane Hurlante se reproduirait.

Par contre, je sais que James aurait pu m'aider. Même si c'est difficile à l'avouer, il est intelligent, fort et malin. Il est aussi assez courageux et stupide pour risquer sa vie mais justement, c'est ce que je ne veux pas. Il a une belle carrière, je ne veux pas qu'il la gâche à cause de moi.

Ce qui me fait penser à quelque chose. J'ai pu m'échapper uniquement grâce au bruit d'explosion que nous avons entendu. Que s'est-il passé ? Se pourrait-il que Remus et Sirius ont décidé de faire diversion pour me permettre de me sauver ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de complètement différent ? J'ignore la réponse et je crois que je ne le saurais jamais. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que personne n'a été blessé. Même si je n'aime pas les aurors et Black, je ne souhaiterai jamais que pareille leur arrive.

Un coup de vent me fait frissonner. C'est vrai que mon pull ayant disparu, je me retrouve uniquement en débardeur à présent. On penserait qu'Edward aurait été suffisamment galant pour me prêter sa veste mais non, il ne pense pas à l'essentiel. Il faudrait sérieusement que je lui apprenne comment se comporter en présence de femmes. Je plains sérieusement sa petite-amie s'il en a une. J'espère qu'il lui donne sa veste quand elle a froid, sinon je devrai intervenir… Quand je ne serais plus poursuivi par sa bande de copains, bien sûr. J'ai toujours su que je deviendrai célèbre un jour !

Les heures défilent et je reste allongée au sol à regarder le ciel. Je me repose quelques instants dans cette calme atmosphère avant de repartir à l'aventure.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, je décide de rentrer à mon appartement. Je sais que ce n'est pas la nuit qui va faire fuir les aurors de chez moi mais je trouve que c'est mieux. Celame donne un certain style… un style de vampire, oui.

Je transplane sur le palier devant ma porte d'entrée et regarde aux alentours. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je presse mon oreille contre ma porte et essaie d'écouter. Plus rien n'est que silence.

Tout doucement, je sors ma baguette magique et déverrouille l'accès à mon appartement. J'y entre silencieusement et regarde autour de moi. Les lumières sont éteintes, et il semble n'y avoir personne. Je ferme la porte doucement derrière moi et avance, sur mes gardes.

Alors que j'entre dans le salon, quelque chose s'enroule autour de ma taille et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Avant que j'aie le temps de crier, une main se plaque contre ma bouche. J'essaie de me débattre mais l'étreinte de la personne qui me retient, m'empêche de m'enfuir.

- Lily, c'est moi ! James !

Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas fouillé mes tiroirs !

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review et je promets de poster très prochainement! (repart se cacher sous son bureau)**

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


End file.
